The Adventures of Bucky and Friends (TV series)
The Adventures of Bucky and Friends (also known as Bucky Weasel Adventures) is an upcoming animated TV series. It is based on the film of "The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle." Coming soon in 2020's. (Any ideas about the channel, Netflix, or something) Synopsis (Any ideas about the synopsis) Bucky the weasel Characters (Any ideas) * (?) as Bucky - Bucky is a weasel wore purple zoot suit and yellow neck tie. * (?) as Freddy - A ferret is a best friend of Bucky. * (?) as Billy and Bonnie - Nephew and niece of Bucky. * (?) as Becky - A ferret. Love-interest. Bucky's girlfriend. * (?) as Barnaby - A blue bear is glad, calm. He is a (?) * (?) as Bethany - A blue bear is nice (?) * (?) as Robert - A rabbit is a (?). * (?) as Felix - A fox is smart. He is an inventor and scientist. * (?) as Ronald - A raccoon is (?) * (?) as Bert - A beaver is a construction worker. * (?) as Dave - A dog mailman * (?) as Timothy - A tiger * (?) as Sheldon - A squirrel * (?) as (?) - * Episodes (Any ideas about the episodes and season) Season 1 # Make Your Own Kind of Music - # Wiggle in my Toe - Something # On The Run - # Up, Up, and Away - # Foul Play - Bucky and Freddie are playing baseball. # Nearsighted Bear - The bears are # Stop the Clock - The clock # Free Wheeling - Billy and Bonnie are # Groundbreaking - # The Starry Night - Bucky # No Pain, No Gain - (?) # Amour Amuck - Bucky and Becky # Mail Mix-Up - When thed mailman gets (?) # The Ferret Fiasco - Bucky and the gang # Where the Wild Things Are - Season 2 # Lost in the Woods - Bucky and his friends are going on a camping trip. # Finders Keepers - Bucky # Stormy Weather - It's rainy day in (?). Bucky (?) # Home Sweet Home - # Sticky Situation - Bucky and his friends are all stuck (?) # Stress Test - # Join the Club - # Stage Fright - Becky # The Big Sleepover - # Food for Thought - # Ice Escapades - # ("Wet Paint" or "The Paint Job") - Bucky # Once Upon a Weasel - Bucky and the gang # Santa's Little Ferrets - It's Christmas time! Bucky, (?) # Pop Goes the Weasel - Bucky and the gang Season 3 # Friend or Foe - Bucky and the gang # Treasure Hunt - Bucky and friends # ("Dog Days" or "Puppy Love") - Bucky # Scared Silly - # The Fox and The Weasel - Bucky and Felix are (?), but Bucky gets stuck, so he can't get through. # The Wrong Stuff - # Snow Way Out - (?) # I Love the Nightlife - Bucky # Skunked - (?) When they went for a walk, Bucky and his friends had been skunked. # Bubble Trouble - (?) # Like Uncle, Like Nephew - Bucky and Billy are on the (?) # The Magic Ferret - Billy and Bonnie are # Flooded - # The Daredevil Dog - # Wooly Bully - Season 4 # Double Trouble - # Mouse Hunt - All the mice # The Great Train Robbery - # Crash Course - # Little Bucky - Bucky # Fearless Ferret - Bucky and the gang # No Laughing Matter - # Party Animal - Bucky # Beach Nuts - # Becky at the Ball - # The Ferret Who Loved Me - Becky and Bucky # The Race Heats Up - # Go West, Young Ferret - Bucky and the gang # Winner Takes All - # Batteries Not Included - The toys Season 5 # The Flying Weasel - (?) circus # The Missing Teddy - (?) # The Birds and The Bees - (?) # Happy Birthday, Bucky - Everyone is (?) # (?) # Category:Adventure Category:Animation Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Upcoming Category:Animated Series Category:Animated Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Animated TV Series Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:TV Shows based on films Category:TV series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Kids Category:Children's series